Una mano
by Esciam
Summary: Cuando la división Fringe tiene que ir a Canadá, se encuentran con alguien que, muy interesado, les promete ser de ayuda...


¡Hola, gente!

Vi este crossover que pedía mileya y lo sentí… ¡Las ganas de escribir! Sabiendo que tenía que aporvechar, de una vez empecé y aquí se los traigo!

**Disclaimer: **_The Listener _le pertenece a Michael Amo, que lo creó. Mientras que _Fringe_ le pertenece a J.J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman y Roberto Orci.

**OoOoO**

**Una mano…**

Estaba tratando de trabajar con el pobre anciano tirado en la acera, inconsciente; pero el corro de personas mirando no lo dejaban en paz: el zambullido de voces no sólo en el aire, sino en su mente, estaba ahí, un murmullo incesante que no lo dejaba concentrarse en contar los latidos del corazón de su paciente. Sacudió la cabeza, en un vano intento por alejar todos los comentarios, emociones y visiones de las personas, que seguían la imagen errática del hombre, recordando los minutos en que había insistido en acercarse a la gente, buscando a alguien, antes de desplomarse. No sirvió de nada, su cabeza seguía igual de llena como antes.

—Toby, yo lo hago… —oyó la voz de Oz, a la vez que sintió una palmada en su hombro.

Él lo volvió a ver y recibió, en su mente, la imagen que Oz estaba teniendo ahora mismo de su rostro: ojos enrojecidos e inflamados, palidez, ojeras, cabello algo despeinado.

Le asintió a Oz y se alejó un poco del anciano, sentándose en el suelo, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. "_Tiene mala cara… parece que debería venir una ambulancia por él" _llegó a su cabeza una voz joven y masculina; en medio de tanto caos. Toby se sintió proferir una sonrisa triste… ¡No tenía ni idea!

Desde que su madre desapareció del hospital psiquiátrico en que había estado mejorando desde que la encontró; parecía que su cabeza había decidido estar en todo momento en alerta, con accesos (como ese) en que parecía subir a todo su potencia, llenándolo de tanto, tanto; que no sabía cómo no explotaba o se volvía loco. A veces, hasta llegaba sentir que perdía sus propios pensamientos, que no se oía, de lo fuerte que los demás llegaban a él… en los primeros días de búsqueda, había agradecido eso, cuando estaba totalmente seguro de que la encontraría. Ahora, estaba tan preocupado como Frank, dado que ya había pasado más de un mes y su habilidad no se tranquilizaba, sólo un poco con fuertes antipsicóticos que empezó a usar, muy a su pesar.

Ahora se estaba volviendo un peso más, algo que lo dejaba sin poder concentrarse, de mal humor, desesperado, impotente y muy cansado pero sin poder dormir gran cosa. ¡Era lo que menos necesitaba! Porque debía seguir con la investigación de su madre; más ahora que hasta Charlie la había dejado enfriar, dado el callejón sin salida en el que estaban.

Las únicas pistas que tenían fueron las que su madre le envió mentalmente: borrosas, embotadas y caóticas; esas visiones le decían que un hombre rubio y de mediana edad se la había llevado a un lugar donde había una gran luz en el techo, como si fuera a ser operada o algo por el estilo.

Eso era todo. Toby creía que permanecía fuertemente sedada… No, que la mantenían fuertemente sedada.

Quería creer que, ya que su mente insistía en no darle un minuto de verdadera paz, podría saber o sentir si ella llegaba a morir.

… La imagen le llegó tan fuerte que sintió como su respiración y el latir de su corazón paraban, dando un segundo de tiempo a su mente para recibir el impacto. Oz le decía algo con una sonrisa; pero el silencio, el total silencio, había llegado tan de repente a él, que todo perdía importancia para ver, en su mente, el rostro de su madre. Marmóreo, serio… muerto.

Toby sintió como su estómago se revolvió de tal forma, que las arcadas no se hicieron esperar; aunque sabía que no iba a vomitar, del sólido vacío en su pecho, tan potente y atragantador que nada, ni siquiera el aire, podría pasar por ahí.

—Toby, ¡Toby! —sintió como Oz le movía el hombro, y lo miró sólo por instante antes de volverse al anciano, que había recuperado la conciencia unos segundos antes y hacía lo posible por sentarse… sin darse cuenta, abalanzó las manos hacia él:

—¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE! ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI MADRE! —gritaba, aunque él casi sentía que era otra persona la que lo hacía.

El hombre lo volvió a ver con una mirada totalmente apenada, viendo al suelo con vergüenza después de la sorpresa al verlo al rostro. Toby seguía con las manos en su sueter marrón cuando dejó de gritar y lo miró al rostro.

Toby sintió como las manos de Oz dejaban de agarrarlo, mientras veía a su madre, en el pensamiento del hombre, decirle con ojos anegados en lágrimas, totalmente pálida y muy desesperada decía con una voz débil, susurrada en medio de n respirar muy difícil:

"—_Mi hijo… busca a mi hijo y sálvalo. Me lo debes ¡Me lo debes! ¡Búscalo y sálvalo!"_

—Eres su hijo —le dijo el hombre, viéndolo a los ojos y le acercó una mano temblorosa al rostro, mientras dejaba los labios levemente abiertos, como sino supiera qué más decir.

Toby empezó a dejarle el sueter poco a poco, en parte por la impresión, en parte porque sintió los instintos agresivos hacia su persona de dos, un hombre y una mujer, que acababan de aparcar en su calle.

—¡Walter! ¿Estás bien? —decía el hombre, poniéndose al instante entre él y, como supo al "ver" su mente, su padre.

Sintió el alivio de alguien detrás de él, por lo que volvió a ver. Era una mujer muy hermosa, rubia… que le devolvía la mirada con una tranquilidad que no parecía armonizar con la sospechas que tenía en contra de él. Sospechas que parecían una cada vez más loca e improbable que la otra, aunque llegaran a enseñarle al hombre rubio. La persona que sólo había existido en su mente y en un retrato que había hecho incontables veces, con recortes de revistas.

El otro, Peter, estaba ayudando a poner en pie a su padre; mientras Oz le decía algo que era mejor que fueran al hospital, que el anciano tenía la presión muy baja… Toby vio en la mente de los dos recién llegados que pensaban en varios tipos de dulces, con cierta ternura. Creían que el problema era una baja de azúcar.

Se puso en pie también, miró a la rubia y le sonrió tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo y confiable posible. La mujer se percató con agrado de sus ojos por un instante, pero no dejó de tener sospechas de él, menos aún cuando se dirigió al anciano:

—Sí, soy hijo de Maya.

El hombre volvió a verlo y sonrió ligeramente mientras decía:

—Veo que te heredó su habilidad…

Toby trató de adentrarse en la mente del hombre, pero ésta era un caos de emociones autodestructivas y conocimientos de alto nivel científico, que no le decían mucho de su madre. Más que estaba muerta y él se sentía culpable por eso… Oz se encontraba totalmente extrañado; la rubia y el hijo del hombre, Peter, parecían confusos y trataban de encontrar una explicación al asunto. Lo más extraño de todo, era que no estaban muy lejos de la verdad. Ellos también habían conocido a su madre, en los últimos días de su vida… y la habían usado.

Toby se volvió a la rubia en seguida:

—Hablemos en la ambulancia.

-o-

Muy al pesar de Oz, él no iba a dejar que oyera esa conversación por lo que, mientras su compañero los llevaba al hospital; el anciano, Walter, se mantenía muy a su pesar en la camilla; él, a la par de Peter y frente a la rubia (la cual supo que era Olivia, por los pensamientos que llegó hasta él de su compañero)

Empezó a hablar apenas iniciaron el viaje:

—Tienes razón, Walter. Tengo telepatía… desde niño y no, no… —le hizo un ademán a la mujer para que le dijera su nombre, por lo que ella dijo:

—Agente Dunham, Peter y Walter Bishop y tú eres…

—Toby Logan. —Toby oyó algo de la mente de la persona que estaba a la par de él, sobre una vaca y una morena en la ambulancia, que lo hizo sonreír muy a su pesar.

Olivia, o la agente Dunham, lo miraba con extrañeza, preguntándose porqué sonreía… Walter pensaba en que estar en la camilla, le recordaba mucho a su estancia en lo que parecía ser un psiquiátrico… Toby se llevó sus manos a la cabeza, pasándoselas por el rostro varias veces, hastiado.

Habían dejado de estar detenidos frente a un semáforo, para dar la vuelta en la esquina. Todos se movieron a un lado por inercia y Toby seguía con las manos en el rostro.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que su madre había muerto, de que esta gente la había rescatado y tratado de salvar, pero que el daño cerebral que los otros (tipos asociados a un rubio) habían provocado no pudo ser reversible, por lo que murió poco después de que ella accediera a ver el futuro para ellos, como había hecho cuando joven, para ese tal Walter que le había dado drogas para ese fin y que por eso, se sentía culpable por su muerte… supo eso y muchas cosas más que no creía, junto a las que francamente no le importaba.

Y aún cuando era suficiente, seguía sabiendo más cosas, como que el hombre había iniciado el viaje a Toronto sin contarle nada a los demás, y que lo había estado buscando por las calles con una foto que consiguiera por la ayuda de una morena del que no supo su nombre. Sabía eso y más, pero el saber tanto no lo dejaba si quiera poder ser él sólo, reaccionar y hablar según cómo quería hacerlo… ¡Estaba hastiado! No era sólo el oírlos, sino oír todo lo que ellos pensaban. Las cosas que se pasaban como flashazos por su mente, y que su poder le trasmitían con toda su fuerza. Cosas que no podían ser reales, pero al parecer lo eran tanto como que él era un telépata.

—Antes dijiste que no… ¿No qué? —le devolvió a la realidad la voz tranquila de Olivia

Toby la volvió a ver. Ella lo miraba al rostro, y pudo sentir y oír el verdadero interés en él.

De repente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Dejó de oír la curiosidad científica del anciano y de sentir los leves y disfrazados celos del otro para con él, porque de repente, de alguna forma, la mirada de Olivia lo había ayudado a desconectar su habilidad.

Toby la miró, totalmente sorprendido.

—Yo no… lo siento, en estas semanas mi cabeza ha estado como si… Mi habilidad estuvo todo el tiempo alerta y muy potenciada, por lo que he estado indagando en sus mentes sin querer.

Olivia y Peter se mandaron una mirada entre ellos, una mirada casi de pedido de ayuda o algo por el estilo; que terminó por el doble salto que hizo la ambulancia al pasar por encima de un reductor de velocidad.

Walter lo miraba, interesado:

—¿Ahora no?

—No. —Toby miró a Olivia de tal manera, que ella tuvo que devolverle la mirada. Algo había en su expresión, que lo hizo abstenerse de decirle las gracias. Miró a uno y a otro con seriedad—. Según lo que pude ver y oír, hay otras personas como yo ¿verdad? Pero, yo que sepa, no han hecho experimentos conmigo… —miró a Olivia sólo un instante, justo para que ella supiera (y, al parecer, Peter también) que sabía que ella sí lo había sido.

Ella le quitó la mirada sólo por un instante y luego no se la quitó del rostro, casi como si lo retara.

—¿Quieres decir que sabes todo lo que pensamos desde que te vimos? —dijo Peter, con un tono de que sabía que albergaba falsas esperanzas.

—La vaca, Gene, no creo que entre en la ambulancia —le respondió, con cierto humor negro, correspondiendo el de él.

Peter lo volvió a ver y luego le sonrió casi avergonzado, devolviéndole luego la mirada a Olivia, que los veía divertida.

—Podría ser, si quitaran esta camilla… pero, ¿para qué subiríamos a Gene a una ambulancia? —dijo Walter, con el ceño fruncido.

Peter le explicó a su padre sobre el estúpido chiste que había pensado cuando todos se presentaron y luego, Toby, sintiendo como la velocidad de la ambulancia remitía, dijo lo que había querido decir desde el principio:

—Si en verdad esos tipos quieren venir también a por mí, quiero ayudarles para atraparlos primero —totalmente serio, con la imagen de su madre en la cabeza.

Sabía que era Olivia la que tendría la última palabra, por lo que accedió a su mente. En ella, había una mezcla de leyes del FBI, preguntarse por si un canadiense podría ser asesor, y temor por él: se lo llegó a imaginar como cadáver. Finalmente, vio a un hombre en custodia, con la boca rígidamente cerrada.

—Sí, podría ayudar con él. Con que lo piense, cualquier cosa, yo lo sabré —saltó en seguida.

Peter y Walter parecieron muy entusiasmados, pero en silencio. Y Toby sonrió: aún antes de que Olivia hablara, sabía que mañana mismo iría a Estados Unidos…

**OoOoO**

¡Esto es!

Una tontera hecha a la carrera y en total historia continuará, que no continuaré, más que en los replays, si quieren.

¡Chau!


End file.
